Bleached Ponys
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo and grimmjow are fighting when something goes horribly wrong, When ichigo and grimmjow get sucked into the My Little Pony universe they'll still hate one another, Or will they? :3
1. Woah?

My little bleach pony.

"Come On shignami, You can do better than this!" Grimmjow scoffed as ichigo stood back up off the sandy desert floor. "S-shut u-" ichigo said and passed out on the sand. Grimmjow growled and sondoed over to ichigos body. He raised his sword, preparing to strike, his began to sway gently and passed out on the sands as well. His large body falling over top of ichigos smaller one.

Ichigo woke up to a sharp jab in his side. Slowly blinking, he saw infront of him a tiny philly. "are you okay mamm'" the little foal asked. Ichigo blinked in confusion and sat up. After some time he inspected himself, only to find instead of being human, he was a my little pony.

"im okay, just nervious." he said and gave her a small, 'i made a boo boo' face. "Ill take you to twilight, shell know what to do!" The foal said and trotted away, ichigo in tow. When they made it to the library ichigo was roughly pushed into the large building. "Hello, you must be the new unipony" twilights baby dragon called. Ichigo looked down to the ground awkwardly.

"im Spike." It said and held out its clawed hand. "i-im ichigo." ichigo replyed and placed his hoof into spikes claw. "Im twilight, so your new here? Good to know, welcome to pony vill." said the purple philly. "thanks." ichigo said and dipped his head. "come on ill introduce you to my friends. By the way, your a very pretty philly." she said and ichigo blushed. "I-Im a boy." he grumbled.

"Really!? no offence but you look like a girl." twilight smiled. "Thanks i guess." Ichigo sighed. after meeting all the other ponys ichigo was shown many diffrent houses to stay in. The only one to catch his eye was one next to thedark forest. It was rather small, but held Colorful lights and musical insturments.

"I like it." he whispered and the others smiled. "Welcome to your new home!" pinkie pie cheered and hopped around ichigo. he smiled at her and followed her example. "Haha" he laughed as the others joined in. When he stopped hopping he strched. His horn began to glow. As he streached large soft wings spread out wide. The others gasped.

"Your an alacorn Pony!" twilight pointed out. "wow, look at his cutie mark!" Rainbow dash pointed and everyone looked to the mark on his side. It was a sun and moon with music notes and strawberries around it. "I think we should bring you to princess celestia!" twilight said and began to drag the clueless ichigo away.

To Grimmjow

Grimmjow woke up to find himself in a large dark forest. There were sone statues and crystal statues all around him. "where am i?" he asked him self aloud. "Hello," called a pony off to his right. "Im Thunder lane." The black pony introduced. "Im grimmjow." grimm introduced back. His wings unfolded and his horn began to glow.

"Your an alacorn!" the black pony gasped and smiled. "come ill take you to princess luna, shell know what to do!" he said and ran with grimmjow in tow.

To The Castle

"Princess luna," celestia called. "Princess celestia!" luna called. they ran to eachother. "I Need To Show You Something!" they said in unison. "Ive Found An Alacorn!" they again said in unison. They nodded to eachother and opened the doors they previously entered from to show ichigo and grimmjow. "this is grimmjow, he was found in the Dark Forest."

The princess introduced and grimmjow stepped forward. "This is ichigo, Who was found in the middle of pony vill." Celestia added and ichigo stepped forward. He nodded to luna who smiled and nodded in return. "Wait, ICHIGO!" grimmjow shouted, his eyes narrowed and ichigo imedaitly hid behind princess celestia. "OH no you dont." grimmjow growled and tackled ichigo. He then pinned ichigo to the ground and smiled warmly.

"Finaly some one i know!" he said and hugged ichigo. Ichigo sighed in reliefe and hugged him back.

"they seem like their a couple." princess luna said as she and princess celestia exited the room. "Yeah, if they arent yet, then they will be soon." princess celestia replyed and shut the door behind them.

YAY! Okay ppls u know the drill, comment, not nasty ones please, and follow and fav Thanks and i hope to update soon. 3 bai pony folk!~


	2. Importance

** ' E**

* * *

**So hello, i've decided to only update the most reviewed fanfictions i have, so the next updates will be for The following Four:**

**Egytian Lovers**

**Hush, Hush**

**The Rake**

**Play Time Chibi's**

**They will be updated by the end of the week. If you have a story you want updated soon, leave a review and ill Tally them up. You will see this message often, each time theres a new top reviewed story this will be posted with the new top four most reviewed of my stories. Enjoy! (*y*)**


End file.
